dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
World War 3
World War III (abbreviated WWIII or WW3), or the Third World War, was a worldwide military conflict which lasted from 2019 to 2025. This global conflict split the majority of the world's nations into two opposing camps the United States and their allies, the European Union, Japan, India and Korea faced the combined forces of the Russian Federation, China, The Indochinese Alliance, and the North African nations of Algeria and Libya, with numerous smaller conflicts being fought between other nations as well. Spanning much of the globe, World War III resulted in the death of, at the lowest estimates, 250 million people (with the majority of historians believing that around 500 million died) making it the deadliest conflict in human history.World War III was the most widespread war in history with battles on all seven continents. The conflict ended in a victory for the USA and its allies. The close cooperation between these nations during the war and in the years leading up to it set the stage for the current World State. The Gathering Storm'By 2017, the Russian Federation, capitalising on it's massive untapped reserves of oil, coal and natural gas, held the world to ransom, they joined forces with a newly Capitalist China, another country with massive potential as an energy superpower, and began to quickly develop a "Special Economic Zone", encompassing dozens of countries, dubbed "Eastern Bloc mk.2" by the concerned Western media, countries within the Special Economic Zone were essentially puppets of the Russian and Chinese Governments. By 2018, the Russo-Chinese sphere of influence encompassed at least 50% of the planet. China, the most aggressively expansionist of the two superpowers, was keen to expand the Special Economic Zone eastwards, towards Japan, however, Japan refused the Chinese and were subjected to a brutal campaign of blockading by the Chinese Navy. Thousands of Japanese took to the streets to protest the E.U and the United States inaction, and, spurred on by widespread international condemnation, the E.U. and United States Navies attempted to break the Chinese Blockade, with a Naval expedition of twelve ships carrying supplies of food and medicine, the action was interpreted as an invasion by the Chinese, who sank seven of the ships using Russian-made P-270 Moskit (SS-N-22 Sunburn) missiles, around one thousand sailors were killed, and many more taken prisoner. A team of United States commandos attempted to rescue several high-ranking naval personnel captured in the aftermath of the sinkings, the attempt failed, and the two-thousand prisoners were executed by the Chinese National Army. The United States and E.U. Presidents both quickly declared war on the Chinese, and, by proxy on the Russian Federation, soon, most countries were, in some way, involved in the conflict, which became known as World War III.'The First Year - Europe Under Siege.The first year of the war went incredibly well for the Russo-Chinese Alliance and their Allies. In Europe, large scale Russian offensives carved away massive sections of the E.U. with everything east of Berlin being quickly seized by the Russians and their allies, the Europeans, who had underestimated the mobility and effectiveness of the Russian Ground Forces, suffered huge losses on the Eastern Front. The Russian’s incredible success on the Eastern Front is attributed by most historians to their excellent Main Battle Tank, the T-010 Rampage, which demonstrated both excellent mobility, firepower and survivability. Often likened to the German Tiger Tank of the Second World War, the Rampage was rightly feared by Allied Forces, who had very few weapons capable of destroying them, the Rampage was fielded alongside thousands of older Russian tanks, such as the T-80 and T-90, the sheer number of tanks that had been saved by the Russian government since the middle twentieth century allowed the Russians to field an Armoured Division far larger than any other major nation. The Russian Infantry Forces in the early years of the War were considered an anachronism, while the Russian Assault units were of an excellent standard, the vast majority of Russian Soldiers were mass-conscripted, received no real training and were equipped poorly and cheaply. While this policy gave the Russian Army an incredible potency when attacking, severe losses and stalemates caused a rapid loss of morale, also, especially during the initial drive into Europe, tanks and infantry moved far faster than artillery, and often went without any heavy artillery support. This problem was somewhat alleviated by the Russian Air-Force’s excellent close-combat support, both with helicopters and fighter-bombers.In the Far East, China and the Indochinese Alliance (a coalition of Myanmar, Vietnam, Cambodia and Laos) invaded the US-allied Philippines and the recently-unified Korea, as well as launching several offensives against India. the Indochinese Alliance, whose brutality often shocked even the ruthless Chinese established their dominance over the Philippine Army rapidly, the occupation is often considered one of the most terrible events of modern history, after the war many of the Indochinese Generals were executed for war crimes. The Indochinese Armed Forces were, in many ways, poorly equipped for a high-tech modern war, they lacked any advanced technology, and many of their planes and tanks were “old-generation”. Knowing that, on an even footing, the Indochinese Army would be slaughtered by more advanced militaries, such as the U.S. or Europe, the Chinese often tasked the Indochinese with missions that played to their strengths, jungle warfare, mountain warfare and sabotage missions. In the Philippines, and later in the war, Borneo, the Indochinese were in their element, and operated virtually unimpeded, American forces sent to assist the Philippine National Army suffered terrible losses, the Indochinese proved themselves to be masters of cover and concealment, as well as masters of the more underhanded side of war, for example, Indochinese soldiers would plant anti-personnel mines at the bottom of shell-holes on the approach to their positions, so that, under fire, enemy troops seeking cover were blown to pieces, the Indochinese Army ran amok throughout Asia for most of the war, and horror and brutality followed them. The Chinese invasion of Korea, in contrast to the Indochinese invasion of the Philippines, was a failure, Chinese troops, though vastly outnumbering the Korean forces, found themselves defeated by tenacious, dogged resistance. Korea had only been reunified for a short time, and many ex-communists had joined the Korean Army, met with unemployment and facing discrimination as “peasants” from southerners, the Korean Army, by the time of the Chinese invasion, was made up, predominantly of ex-communist northern soldiers led by South Korean officers, incredibly loyal to the government, which contained both north Korean and south Korean ministers, these “Ragmen” as their southern counterparts knew them (the nickname arose from the tattered appearance of their uniforms after long patrols in the mountains along the Chinese border.) proved themselves to be fantastic soldiers, incredibly brave and dedicated, many Koreans today say that without the brave Ragmen, the war for Korea would have been lost within weeks. Chinese tanks and Transports found themselves slowed down by the mountainous terrain of northern Korea, and, trapped in mountain passes, they were sitting targets for Korean anti-armour weaponry. The Chinese never withdrew from Korea throughout the entire war, suffering huge losses and embarrassment, and never reaching more than a few hundred miles into the country. India met the Chinese invasion with a policy of “aggressive retreat” Indian soldiers were instructed to continually fall back in battle, ensuring that the Chinese could never exercise their mastery of close-combat, though the policy ensured Indian losses were low and Chinese losses relatively high, huge swathes of India were lost to the Chinese, and Indian civilians, considered racially inferior by the Chinese, suffered violence and looting on a huge scale, Indian Partisan activity such as sabotaging Chinese vehicles and equipment was met with brutal reprisals.Across the sea, Japan waited for the coming Armageddon of steel that would descend upon them, the Chinese, for reasons that remain unclear, even today, did not invade Japan for the first year of the conflict, but numerous missile strikes, bombings and such, kept the Japanese in a constant state of terror throughout the first year, many historians now believe that the intent of the Chinese was to threaten Japan so frequently that when the invasion finally came (which it did the year after), the Japanese originally thought nothing of it until thousands of landing craft disgorged Chinese Shock Infantry onto their beaches, beginning one of the most desperate battles of the entire war. In 2020, growing tensions between India and Pakistan finally flared into war. While India possessed a higher population and greater resources than their smaller neighbor, Pakistan was better prepared and made significant advances during the opening clashes of the war. India though had developed an airforce ages ahead of the Pakistani airforce; daring tactical bombing raids disabled the vaunted Pakistani "first strike" armored and artillery brigades and stopped them in their path only 30km past the Indian border. The front quickly stabilized, both sides poured in reinforcements, and all hopes for a swift resolution began to wane, forcing both countries to call upon their allies for support. The United Nations once again proved unable to exert any influence of significance beyond a 700 man peacekeeping force in Kashmir. At the end of the first year, no less than twelve different nations were involved in the hostilities in one form or another. Pakistan was at the forefront of a powerfull trade alliance between many of the former Russian states that earned independence after the breakup of the Soviet Union in the late 20th Century. The countries - Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgystan, Tajikstan, Azerbaijan, with the notable exception of Georgia - began to send troops and equipment into Pakistan to replace losses that nation's industry could not quickly construct. While individually their military power was limited, they proved quite effective when united. In response, India called upon its friends in Bangladesh and Nepal to join the fight, and began to put pressure on the Chinese to intervene. To this end, China began pouring troops across the Pakistani border in early 2022, predicating their advances with barrages of literally thousands of missiles upon the fortified villages in their path. Pakistan had no chance to stop these advancing armies - if they pulled troops away from the Indian front, that line would shatter and all would be lost. In desperation, and indeed with no other choice available to them, Pakistani aircraft dropped three low-yield nuclear bombs atop the advancing Chinese spearheads. Reaction from the world was one of immediate outrage and panic. Global stock markets were severly damaged as the threat of nuclear annihilation loomed. Fearing further strikes on Chinese territory, the government in Beijing ordered the launch of twelve nuclear missiles into Pakistan, but these never reached their targets. Instead, all of them mysteriously exploded at the highest point of their ballistic trajectory. A second strike also failed, as did a counterattack by Pakistan's few existing ballistic missiles. Although long-range attacks were somehow rendered impotent, cruise missiles and tactical artillery shells were successfully exchanged, leaving the border between Pakistan and China a devastated wasteland. Limited nuclear strikes also occured within India itself, on or near the front lines, but both sides resisted the temptation to start destroying each other's cities. Within the United Nations, the use of nuclear weapons by the warring powers was the object of heated debate. The Security Council produced a resolution condemning further use of such weapons, but this was summarily ignored. In response, the United States, Britain, and Russia unilaterally cut off all trade and financial support to the entire area. Once again intercontinental nuclear missiles were launched, but not a single one ever struck any target. It was at this point that the United States revealed a previously unknown array of automated global defense satellites capable of tracking and knocking down any ballistic missile within minutes of launch. This system, known as EarthShield, put the United Nations into an uproar. Every country, with the exception of Britain and Australia, argued bitterly. It was their contention that the use of such a system against active military forces was an act of war. America argued that had they not utilized EarthShield, most of Pakistan, India, and China, if not the whole of Asia, would be a devasted radioactive zone. In response, Russia and China withdrew from the United Nations, effectively causing that organization to cease to exist. In a daring bid, Chinese "Jade Dragon" mobile fighting platforms launched lower orbital raids upon key EarthShield components, reducing the system to under 60% capability. The U.S. was outraged but decided not to retaliate. Over the course of the ensuing year, the ongoing war spread throughout Asia. Chinese armies rampaged through eastern Russia, but stalled as they approached Moscow, as Russians deployed their experimental SuperTank units. The SuperTank's feared EMP rail guns proved effective; literally whole cleaving Chinese armored divisons. The winter of that year, heightened by nuclear-driven dust in the upper atmosphere, was one of the worst on record. Millions of Chinese and Russians died on the steppes. Korea, Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia all became involved in the fighting to one degree or another. The United States and European Union, suffering economically under the collapse of the world's stock markets, sent in a combined 450,000 soldier, multi-national task force to try to halt the fighting. The task force managed to secure much of South East Asia, but as they approached northward, they were fired upon by the very people they were trying to help and opted to halt their advance. In the end, the military might of the two superpowers remained idle, waiting in offshore task forces or within neutral countries for the fighting to die down. World War III, as it was now known, did not officially end until 2024, although scattered fighting continued between India and Pakistan until the middle of 2025.The Indian defense, working as a unit with its intelligence proved to be too big a hindrance for invading Pakistani troops,who eventually began retreating despite orders to continue attacking. Much of the Pakistani region was devastated or entirely destroyed. The world markets gradually stabilized as China's armies retreated and resumed the goal of suppressing the revolution. Most of Pakistan's allies, their resources depleted by punishing Indian air strikes, pulled out of the war one by one. India seemed to be emerging as the clear winner admist all the chaos having suffered least damage on its land.India eventually drove Pakistan back to its own border, but made no effort to advance further, fearing additional nuclear bombardment or, more likely, intervention by the United States, which was by then threatening to begin bombing both sides if the war did not come to an immediate halt.This perhaps a precautionary measure by the United States fearing India's eminent rise as a dominant super power. When all was said and done, very few borders changed, but over a dozen nations were left in ruins. Many of the world's emerging powers were stuck down. The world would never be the same. Retrieved from "http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Scenario:_World_War_III" Category:Story Arcs